Tengloom
is a Rank C Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A gloomy tengu who's always reading. He's somehow amassed a Yo-kai fan base that likes his pessimism." Hidabat evolves into Abodabat when fused with this Yo-kai. Appearance Tengloom, much like his name implies, resembles a Kurama Tengu with blue feathers and a black beak. He wears a khaki shirt with a brown-orange vest over it and brown pants, as well as a small hat with a strap and geta sandals. He is always seen carrying a textbook with a purple cover. Gallery tengloom intro.png Nekuramatengu puni.png|In Yo-kai Watch: Punipuni Personality Tengloom has a very pessimistic disposition that he passes on his targets. When first summoned by Nate, he says "Whatever. You think I can't do it anyway.", showing a strong feeling of defeatism. Relationships Abilities and Powers Tengloom can make his targets assume a gloomy personality by swinging his leaf fan. Unless Tengloom is made smiling, the effects won't dispel. Stats | medal = Usurakage | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Tengloom appears on trees around Tranquility Apts. at night (Shopper's Row), as well as the 2nd and 3rd floors of the Construction Site at night (Downtown Springdale). Tengloom also appears on the 3rd and 4th Circles of Infinite Inferno. Quotes * Loafing: "Nobody cares..." History Tengloom first appears in EP024, in which he causes Katie, Bear, and Eddie to be gloomy in a search of flowers. When confronted by Nate, Tengloom simply states that he is a minor Yo-kai and nobody knows him. Nate tries to stop him by sending Jibanyan, but Tengloom quickly inspirits him and causes the cat Yo-kai to become gloomy. He also causes Whisper to feel down over himself when Nate asks him for help. Nate summons the Yo-kai dancers to make Tengloom grin, but to no avail. Finally, Nate and his Yo-kai friends use a portable shrine to carry Tengloom over there, but it does not seem to work until they fall over the stairs, which surprisingly causes Tengloom to grin and give Nate his Yo-kai Medal. Later, he accompanies Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan when Whisper talks about his supposed friendship with Tengu. In EP026, Nate summons Tengloom as a try to stop Peckpocket. The tengu Yo-kai feels down and tells Nate that he cannot do so anyway. Peckpocket robs him of his book, but he takes another, and it repeats until he is robbed of his clothes as well. Trivia Origin See Nird#Trivia. Name Origin * "Tengloom" is a portmanteau of tengu and gloom. * "Nekurama Tengu" is a pun on nekura (根暗, "dark-natured, gloomy, pessimistic") and Kurama tengu, the name for blue-skinned tengu hailing from Mt. Kurama. In other languages * Japanese: ネクラマテング Nekuramatengu * Korean: 음침까마귀 Imchimkkamagwi (Lit. "Gloomy Crow") * Italian: Tenguleggon Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai